


Safe with me.

by 0re0_C00k135



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But oliver makes everything okay, Crying, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Olivarry, Protective Oliver, Sorry I just like to torture Barry okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0re0_C00k135/pseuds/0re0_C00k135
Summary: While Barry waits impatiently for a late Oliver to arrive at the club, he experiances a very uncomfortable encounter.





	Safe with me.

**Author's Note:**

> 13RW update is coming I swear, I just needed to get this outta my system.
> 
> So I put the rape warning because there is some non con going on but not too much. I just wanted to be safe.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this. If you have any requests or prompts feel free to comment below.
> 
> Be sure to check out my other works!

Barry leaned against the wall outside Verdant. Wispy air floated out of his mouth with every warm breath in the cool night air. He checked his watch for the umpteenth time that evening, unsure on where Oliver was and why he was so late.

10:38pm.

He was an hour and 40 minutes late.

Barry was concerned, but annoyed at the same time. If Oliver was going to bail he should at least text his boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes before walking back inside the building, immeadiately engulfed in the hot air (which smelt of drugs, alcohol and body odour) and sweaty people.

Barry pushed passed the dazed, drunken crowd and grabbed a stool near the bar in the corner of the room. It was less crowded, quieter and a lot cooler. Not to mention that the smell was less noticable there. 

The young man rolled his eyes, he seemed like such a lonley wallflower right now. He hoped that his boyfriend would show up, or at least let him know if he wasn't. He was just alone and it was kind of embarrassing.

He looked around the dancefloor, searching for something entertaining to watch while he waited. Maybe their was someone there with Cisco's dancing skills? Or lack thereof.

As the clock ticked by, Barry had had his eighth beer, thanking his metabolism for his ability to not get drunk so that he can hold a grudge when Oliver does show up. His eyes lazily watched the drunken crowd sway and jump to the music, half of them out of time. 

Moments later, his attention was snatched away when a broad chest came into his view, and blocked the dancefloor. He frowned, looking up to see a very high, drunken face staring back with a lustful gaze which made Barry uncomfortable.

"Well hello there!" The man slurred.

Barry smiled awkwardly, "H-hi."

The man held out a hand to shake, "Paul. Paul Collins." His teeth were yellow as he smiled.

Barry slowly went to shake the mans' hand. Paul appeared to be in his late 30's, wearing a black tight fit t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black shoes. His coat however, was tattered and old, and way too big for Paul. His face was unshaven and he had very bad circles under his black eyes.

"Barry. Allen." He replied, feeling more unsettled by the man.

"Cute." Paul said, his eyes drifting up and down Barrys' body, as if assessing him. Barry suddenly felt self consious.

"So, Barry, why are you here alone?" Paul asked, casually leaning further over Barry, keeping him stuck in his chair.

Barry evidently tried to lean back, however he could only go so far, so he stuck with facing away from the man and he came to close for comfort. "I'm uh, waiting for my boyfriend."

Paul smirked, "Well, a pretty thing like you shouldn't be left alone." He raised his hand to Barry's left cheek, stroking his hair slightly. His other hand went to the right side of the stool. Barry was stuck. He tried to move away from the unwanted contact.

"Well, he should be here soon, so..." 

Well when the fucker showed up, Barry is going to be pissed.

Pauls' eyes rested on Barrys' abdomen, he smirked even more, as if in an imaginary dream. "Well, seeing as he isn't here now... why don't we have some fun?" He said, one hand grabbing Barrys' bicep and the other keeping Barry's wrist connected to the stool. He leaned in further towards Barry. 

Barry pushed himself back, lifting his arm slightly to try and push him away, however the grip on his bicep was strong. He closed his eyes, shook his head and said no, however Paul took no notice and started to kiss Barry's neck. It was only for a moment, before Barry felt the man being ripped away from him and connecting with the floor.

He opened his eyes to see Paul on the ground, looking up at a man who started to walk towards him. Pauls' eyes were one of shock and suprise, as well as annoyance. The other mans' were full of anger. 

Oliver.

Oliver bent down and grabbed Paul by his shirt, punching him in the jaw before yanking his back to face him. Over the loud noise, Barry could still hear Oliver growl,

"Don't touch my boyfriend again, or I may have to decapitate your head from your neck." Pauls' eyes windened in fear, only for Oliver to continue.

"You have 5 seconds to leave, and if I ever see you again, you will wish you had never come here tonight."

And with that, Oliver stood up, standing protectively infront of Barry, whom had sat there in shock throughout the whole encounter. Paul scrambled away, out of sight within 3 seconds. Only then, did Oliver whip around, anger being replaced by concern in his eyes as he approached Barry.

Barrh stood up out of the stool, letting Oliver grab both his hands as Oliver asks, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" 

Barry shook his head, "No, no I'm fine." He said breathlessly from shock.

As Oliver began stroking Barry's wrists, Barry flinched slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. He immeadiately looked down and rolled the jacked sleeves up on Barry's arm, only to find large, purple bruises shaped like fingers around it. He gasped, before lifting it up to his mouth and kissing his pulse point.

"Can we just go home?" Barry asked timidly, embarrassed at all the stares they were getting. Before Oliver could respond, a firm hand clamped Barrys' shoulder from behind, causing him to flinch back towards Oliver. The hand removed itself almost immeadiately, only for it to be replaced by Olivers', whom was pulling Barry towards him and away from the man. Oliver glared at the man, his feral instincts clawing desperately at the surface. His jaw clenched and his breathing laboured, ready for another fight. 

The man however, stared back nervously. His didn't appear drunk and he was not looking at Barry in such a way that made Olivers' stomach turn. 

He decided, this man posed no threat.

That didn't stop him from sending threatening glares his way. The man noticed, and paled visibly while he spoke.

"I saw the whole thing. I was about to come over, but I saw your boyfriend heading your way and decided it was best to let him deal with it. Are you okay? I can get you a ride home?" He directed at Barry.

This time, before Barry could respond, in was Oliver who spoke, "Wait, you saw that guy try to force himself on him? And you didn't get involved sooner?" His anger was bubbling.

"Ollie-"

"Well, I didn't know what was really happening."

"But you do know what could have happened if I hadn't have been there?" Oliver growled.

"Ollie please!" Barry begged, and that was all it took to calm Oliver down. Oliver remained silent, clenching his fists and staring at the ground. Barry put his hands on Olivers' chest to keep him from charging towards his current prey. He turned to the man and smiled apologectically, "A ride home would be great."

XXXXX

Barry shrugged off his coat (and Oliver's jacket - which Oliver had forced him to wear) while Oliver unlocked the door to his apartment. Barry was down for the weekend to visit his boyfriend for a small break, and they were planning to do a lot together, but the club incident seemed to have changed their plans for tonight.

As they walked through the door, Oliver walked to the kitchen counter and threw his keys on it, with one hand on his hip and another scrubbing his face, and he paced in anger.

Barry hung up his coat (and jacket) before walking up to Oliver. He placed his hands on the mans' shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. "Ollie. Look at me. Please."

Blue met green, and both softened gracefully. "I-I'm sorry, Barry." Olivers' breath hitched as tears stung his eyes.

He wasn't usually one to show emotion, but God, when he saw that man try to- He wasn't just angry at him or himself, he was scared. Oliver Queen was scared.

He watched as the younger man's eyes knitted together in confusion, "Why are you sorry?"

Oliver turned away, "If I hadn't showed at that moment Barry, if I hadn't stopped him, he could've hurt you, more than he did. H-he would have hurt you because I was fucking late."

Barry made a move toward Oliver, who had turned around to face him. Oliver raised a hand to stop Barry, but dropped it immeadiately when Barry undeniably flinched at the sudden close proximity. Oliver felt mortified, Barry thought he was going to hit him. Or grab him and-

Barry appeared to read his mind, his face paling as tears filled his eyes, feeling guilty and ashamed because of his reaction. "I'm s-sorry Ollie." Barry began to cry, letting out a sob.

Oliver softened immeadiately, feeling sick that he had kept quiet and let Barry think he was mad or upset with him. He took the younger man in his arms, stroking his hair and rubbing his back while Barry cried into his neck.

"No, Barry. It's okay, it's not you fault. I've got you Bear, you're safe." He soothed.

After what seemed like hours later, Barry's crying died down to small sniffles. They broke the hug, and Oliver could just then see the bags that rest under Barry's eyes.

God, he was exausted.

He cupped Barrys' face so that their eyes met. "Hey, why don't we go to bed? You look exausted, Bear." He chuckled slightly.

Barry nodded in agreement, so Oliver (keeping a hand around Barrys' waist to keep him close) guided Barry to his bedroom. He toed off his shoes while Barry did the same, albiet sluggishly. The younger man lied down on the bed, already drifting slowly. Oliver stripped to his boxers before going to Barry. Helping the younger man sit up, he began to push up Barry's jumper, his eyes dancing to Barry to look for permission that it was okay to touch and undress him. Barry nodded softly, and remained quiet while Oliver helped him strip. 

Afterwards, they got into bed. Oliver snaked an arm around Barry's waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Bear."

Barry closed his eyes, content at where he was now. With the man he loved and felt safe with wrapped around him, he let himself relax. "I love you too, Ollie."

As Barry drifted off into a peaceful sleep, Oliver gazed at the man he was so lucky to have as his own. He reflected, and realised that Barry may be his guardian angle, but Oliver would always, always, be Barry's too.

He kissed Barry's hair, "You're safe with me." He whispered to ears who would not hear before he closed his eyes and followed Barry into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Please read the notes at the top!


End file.
